Promise of the Deku Butler's Son
by Super-Sonic-101
Summary: The tragic story that was never told of the young Deku who lost his life before the Hero of Time saved Termina from Majora's Mask. In this tragedy, was an untold destiny of how this boy would play part in how he'd help the Hero in his three-day quest to save Termina, and how he'd keep his promise to the only love he ever had... And how, even in death, he would keep his promise...


_You there, kind stranger… Are you here to hear a story? Then perhaps I can enlighten you… Oh-? Who am I? Well… I'm nobody. Just a weary spirit willing to share a tale. A rather sad tale, unfortunately, but my only tale I have to tell. But alas, you'll be the first I've told it too. I'm sure you know of a distant land called Termina?_

This story takes place in the Southern Swamp of Termina. Here, the Deku Kingdom stands… It was here that a deku boy and his father moved to. They came from a far place in search of a home. They were poor, but managed. Out of the kindness of the Deku Royal Family, was offered to the father and son a home, as well to the father, a job. The Palace had run low on workers, so the father was offered the job of being a Palace butler. His son had also acquired the part-time duty of Errand Boy. It was from there that things began to lighten for the father, as he could now care for himself and his only son. His son had also made friends, and quickly grew to love his new home. One of his dear friends was Princess Acacia, the only daughter of the King.

The King and the Butler had some pains in common. They both suffered the loss of their wives. The butler having lived poor with his only son for so long, and the King having to rule the kingdom only under his watchful eyes as well as teach the daughter in ways of a Queen. They understood each other in ways. The King never usually became so close with a mere worker of the Palace, but over the years, his new butler had shown more than enough respect and support to earn him the place of being the King's own personal butler, rather than a low-ranking worker. The King treated him as more than a servant, but as a friend.

The butler's son and the Princess also had a lot in common. Neither of them knew much of their mother's, and knew each other's pains exactly. The butler and King being so close, the Princess and the butler's son had only become even closer. The son of the butler never felt alone anymore with having his new friend. It was quite a friendship, a friendship that he'd do anything for…

A few years had passed, and all seemed well, until the Swamp began to change… As well as the Kingdom…

A young girl sat at the dock just outside of the Palace. She dipped her fingers into the water below the dock and watched the ripples. She giggled a little at her rippled reflection. She wore a red petal dress with long sleeves that were a little too long. The edges of the sleeves, that were white, covered her hands. Her pretty red and yellow spirit-lit eyes were marked above and under with tribal makeup, as was her face. She had soft delicate skin, such skin you wouldn't expect on a Deku- Almost humanly soft. Her long green leafy hair was pulled high into a braid.

"Hello there, Princess!" A boy called.  
She looked up to see him hopping toward her on the lily pads "Fycus? What're you doing here? I thought you were out running an errand for my father?" The Princess asked  
"It wasn't very far, just made a run to Yuriko Village." Fycus answered.  
She gasped "But it's so dangerous out there!"  
"Oh Acacia, it's fine!"  
She grunted in irritation at her father "Still... There are Dekydras, Wolfos, and other monsters out there! He shouldn't send a child boy to do a warriors job! U-uh, no offense on the child part, but you're just a kid!"  
Fycus took a moment to think, not in the least bit offended. As a matter of fact, he took this opportunity to become rather big headed, and he smirked a Deku smirk "Pffttt, I may be small, but those beasts can't catch me! I'm too fast for 'em!" He stood with his hands on his hips as he stuck his chest out trying to look tough. It looked more cute, though.  
Princess Acacia rolled her eyes, but giggled. "What ever you say, Fycus."

"What about you, Acacia? Didn't you're father have some royal schooling planned for you today?"  
Acacia looked away "Yeah... But he changed plans. He's in thought about something, and he sent me out so he could have a private discussion with your father, probably about another stupid errand for you."  
"Oh..." Fycus scratched his head. He sat down by the Princess. She looked angered at her father for not telling her what was going on.  
"I'm sure things will be fine." He waved his hand "..." The Deku boy looked to Acacia, she didn't lighten up at all, she just stared at her reflection. He nudged her in the arm "Hey, c'mon..." He paused, before saying "Y'know I'm not gonna stop till you smile..."  
She blushed, and looked at him, smiling weakly "You're so silly..."  
"Why don't we go do something? It's kinda boring sitting out here staring at the water..." Fycus said.  
Acacia thought for a moment, before answering "We can go play hide and seek in the gardens?"  
"You're on!" Fycus jumped to his feet.

He gave Acacia a hand, and helped her up. Acacia had a crush on the butler's son. He was a little different. More outgoing and fun than most of the people around the palace. He's the only one who ever has time to play with her and lets her be a kid instead of a Princess, and she was always drawn to his kindness. Fycus liked her, too. They both knew how each other felt, but never spoke of it to anyone, fearing that such a thing wouldn't be acceptable between the Princess and a butler's son. He was just happy to return home to play with her again after running an errand. He never thought they had a chance to be together, given her royal status and all, but so long as she enjoyed being with him, he was happy, too.

As time passed, they'd played many games of hide and seek. It was Fycus' turn to find Acacia now. He searched high and low for her in the gardens. He finally sighed, when he'd looked just about everywhere he could. "Gees, where could she be?" He pondered lowly. He stepped back into a flower bed to sit on a bench, when he heard a Deku's squeak... He blinked, then looked back. In the batch of flowers by his feet, he saw particular looking green leaves shake. He gave a Deku's smile and pointed "I found you!"  
She popped out, then gave a squeaking sneeze from hiding in the flowers "Shoot! And I was hidden really well, too!" She laughed.  
"I'll say!"

"Princess!" a guard called. She looked to the guard in response, and he continued "Your father requests your presence immediately in the throne room."  
She nodded politely, then began out. Fycus began to follow, but he was stopped by the guard "Alone..."  
Acacia turned, then looked sadly to Fycus.  
"It's fine, just go." He smiled. Acacia nodded hesitantly, then continued on. She swallowed nervously. He never called her in alone unless she was about to get in trouble for something. Had she forgotten to do something today?

She walked into her father's throne room and bowed "You called me, father?"  
"Yes, my princess." He answered... Kindly? Well, she was expecting a tone of irritation... Was she not in trouble?  
"I've called you to discuss some rather grown-up matters today." The King seemed hesitant on that.  
Her leaves twitched in instant curiosity. "Grown-up matters?"  
"Indeed... It's about your training to become Queen. I've been thinking..." Acacia seemed excited to hear what her father had to say about her being Queen, and listened closely. He continued "I'm getting old, and I'm sure you know that I'll pass the kingdom to you when I step down... Alas, it may be sooner than you think."  
"Huh?"  
"... Ruling a kingdom alone is hard work... I cannot continue doing this without a Queen when our race continues to grow every day. By your fourteenth birthday, I will step down."  
"But... But father." She hesitated "I'm honored, but... I will have no king... And I'm so young."  
"You have enough knowledge, even at your young age, you'd make a fine Queen... Granted, I will be here to help until you get the hang of things." He sighed, then looked to her "And you will have a King."  
She looked shocked, then asked "W-what...?"  
"I've chosen one for you." He responded.  
She instantly seemed upset "But, father! An arranged marriage!? This isn't fair!"  
"Now listen, it is no stranger. I usually do not bend our laws, and you'd marry someone of high status, but I knew you'd be upset if that was the case. I know you're heart is leading you elsewhere."  
She began to blush lightly "..."  
"... I know of your feelings toward young master Fycus and you're so called secret blossoming relationship. And do not tell me it isn't true, because I know it is."

She played with her dress sleeves embarrassedly "... It's true, father."  
"When the time comes, when you turn fourteen, you will marry Fycus. In the past, I'd have never allowed such a marriage, but your mother would've said otherwise... Our kingdom is only rising, and my old age can't keep up. I'm sure two young, fresh youths such as yourselves will have no trouble. And I'll always be here to help and give pointers."  
Acacia was blushing madly at the thought. Liking Fycus was one thing, but marrying him? What if he says no?

"B-but... Does he know of this? Surely not?"  
"No. I discussed it with his father, and he'll talk to his son tonight about it." The King responded.  
Acacia sighed, her heart was racing. It was too much for her young mind and heart to handle. Her maturity as Princess agreed to follow along anyway. For she had no trouble with the thought of marrying Fycus, but she feared it'd be a grave mistake and he'd freak. But, she knew better than to argue with her father.  
"This is all I can discuss with you for now until we have an answer from Fycus. You may leave and continue your business."  
She bowed, then left. She continued down the hall, and eventually met with Fycus. He tried saying something, but she just passed him by, her face beat-red at the sight of him. He stopped, tilted his head and twitched a leaf, curious about why she looked so flustered. "Acacia, what's wrong?"  
She turned to him half way "I-It's nothing." She continued out, and across the Swamp. He looked sad that she, for once, wouldn't talk to him about what she spoke about with her father. She seemed upset, or bothered... But he felt an emotion more complicated to make out in her actions, and wondered if she was just deep in thought and needed to be alone?

Later that night, Acacia sat in her room, still deep in thought. It was after supper, and she stared out of her window thinking about what her father had told her. "Is his father talking to him right now?" She wondered. She turned to her doorway and left. She made it down to the throne room, then made it out to the garden. The garden guards welcomed her when she passed them on the job. She sat out there looking at the flowers. She then looked up, seeing the bright and beautiful nearly full moon. She finally sighed after sitting out there for a long time. She walked out into the hall to start heading back inside, but she was caught by surprise, when she saw Fycus walking her way. His young spirit-lit eyes caught sight of her, and he began toward her. She blushed the closer he got. When he stood in front of her, she was shaking.  
"So, uh... Hey, Princess." He spoke lightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
She swallowed, then responded "Hello, Fycus."  
They stood silently, the two young Deku both looking flustered, waiting for one another to say something. It was a matter a little bigger than either of them.

"So..." Fycus began. Butterfly's began fluttering in Acacia's stomach. Fycus continued "Your father's gonna step down when you turn fourteen?"  
Acacia nodded silently.  
"... My dad talked to me..." He sighed, then spoke "He and the King spoke today about the matter's of him stepping down, and you becoming Queen... And needing a King."  
She lowered her face, hiding her face behind her leaves. He could see the light of her eyes in the darkness still.  
He suddenly said with a smile in his tone "Of course I'll marry you when he steps down."  
She gasped a silent squeak, then looked at him. He smiled a big smile, which would go unnoticed to anyone who wasn't a Deku, and his face flushed "Y'know, I've wanted to... I love you a lot, y'know...?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I was actually kinda happy that the King has accepted me into his family in such a way, I feel rather honored."  
She stuttered lowly, then began "Y-you don't mind getting married so young?"  
"No. Well, I mean... It feels a little weird, but I'll be fifteen by then. I've heard of prince's getting married at ages younger than that."

She smiled "Well then... Since you feel that way, I think it's safe to say that I've always loved you, too..." She giggled, feeling better about the situation.  
He chuckled "It'll be a while till we're married, so I'm sure by then, we'll be used to the idea... I guess this makes us officially more than friends?"  
"I think so..." Her face flushed.  
"I guess that means I'm now _officially_ your boyfriend, until we're officially engaged." He laughed "I'm sorry you didn't really have a choice as to when you'd get married, though..."  
"Fourteen feels a little young for me, but I guess when you're royalty, you have no choice... At least I'm marrying you." She hugged him. "There's no one else I'd rather be my King. Who'd be better than my best friend?"  
"Aw... Thanks..." Fycus responded happily "I'll be the best King anyone's ever known! I promise I'll protect you and my kingdom, I'll be the best King there ever was!" He stood tall and proud, again failing to look tough but only cute in his small stature.

After that night, the King had heard the news. He was happy they both agreed, as was the butler. Acacia and Fycus were excited about their destined rule. But, Acacia didn't know just how truthful Fycus was about protecting her and the kingdom. After that night, they became much closer, and more open to letting everyone know just how they feel. They spent all their time together. They still played like best friends, but held hands everywhere they went. There wasn't a secret that wasn't shared, and they always talked about what they'd do when they were King and Queen. Fycus was keen on letting her know that he was truthful when he said he'd protect her. After learning he would marry her, he even began taking lessons with Acacia about ruling the Deku Kingdom. It was a little out of the ordinary for him, but he knew it was important. It was now his duty to learn everything he could so he could keep his promise and be a King everyone would remember.

One morning came, and Acacia woke to clamor and panic through the Palace. She ran out of her room. Everyone was shouting about the swamp water.  
She ran outside, only to see a terrifying view... The water was ugly and purple, and gave off a nasty scent. She gasped "The swamp, what's wrong with it!?"  
Fycus wasn't too far behind when he heard the ruckus. He gasped, and pulled Acacia away from the water gently "What happened!?"  
"I don't know!" Acacia answered.  
Fycus had overheard the guards saying they would go to Woodfall temple to check out the water, because it was the source of all of the Southern Swamps water. The King was out looking, when a guard came back panicking "Your highness, some of our guards have come down sick! We're running low of workers today!"  
"Everyone, stay within Palace grounds! And you-" he looked to the panicked guard "Go warn the villagers to stay away from the waters!"  
He nodded, and left. He was passed by by a young red-leaved Deku girl. She hopped through the panic, and began looking around. She was probably a little younger than Acacia.  
"Everin?" Acacia called to her. Everin was a friend of hers who lived further into the forest.  
Everin looked back "Princess, are you alright?"  
"Yes. Everin, you should be home! These water's are poisonous!"  
"But I must warn my friend! He's on his way to visit the village today, I must warn him to stay way!"  
"Go home, I'll send a guard!" Acacia was worried and scared, she had no idea what was happening. She looked to a guard, and asked "Go to the entrance of the Southern Swamp. If you see a young boy with blonde leaves and a birthmark over his face, tell him to stay away from the swamp!" Acacia ordered. The guard nodded, and left immediately.  
"My Princess, get inside!" The King ordered.  
"C'mon, we don't want to catch what the poor guards at Woodfall caught..." Fycus added. Acacia nodded, and went inside with Fycus and the others.

The King was panicking, and at this rate, he was quick to anger.  
"Your majesty, please calm your rage..." The Butler asked calmly.  
The King swung to the Butler "I will not! My kingdom is in danger! Our holy ground at Woodfall is tainted, poisoning our precious waters!"  
Acacia was shaking at her fathers rage. Fycus just turned, and motioned Acacia to follow.  
"My father is such a brute when things go wrong..." Acacia spoke lowly.  
"Well, this is a dire time... What're we gonna do? And how'd this happen?" Fycus asked.  
Acacia shrugged "I'm afraid I can't answer you..." She sat down by the wall and sighed.  
Fycus sat down next to her "I'm sure we'll think of something, my princess."  
She looked at him kindly when he held her hand in his.

The day had progressed into night... The water never changed, and Acacia was now restricted from going outside. Fycus seemed bothered that he couldn't go out and help the Palace dwellers look for the problem at Woodfall. But the least he could do was try to keep things calm at the Palace. The King was constantly on edge, and Acacia was nervous. The Butler's efforts to calm the King always failed. The only thing Fycus was able to accomplish was keeping Acacia calm and a few Palace dwellers. Palace guards from earlier that day were fatally sick from the poison, it was apparent that if things didn't change, the Kingdom would fall apart in no time... That night was a night Acacia or Fycus would never forget...  
Acacia sat in her room, as she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at a pictograph of her mother, and sighed "Oh mother, if you were here, you'd know what to do..."  
"Acacia?" Fycus walked in, and saw her crying. "Acacia, are you okay?"  
"I'm just scared... Things have turned upside down in such little time..." Acacia responded.  
Fycus hugged her "I know... I'm sorry..."  
She hugged him back, her best friend. She pulled away and sniffled.  
"Don't worry, Princess..."  
Acacia was about to say something, but she heard clamoring a couple doors down. Acacia and Fycus looked to one another... They left, and walked down the hall, and entered the room with the racket. This was the Kings bedroom, but it wasn't the King making all the noise... Holding up a beautiful crown, was a forest imp. A Skullkid accompanied by two fairies, a yellow one and dark purple one. The fairies turned, and looked scared after seeing that they'd been busted.  
"Hey! Get out of here!" Fycus shouted.  
The Skullkid turned, his face hidden by a chilling colorful heart-shaped mask with horns. The eyes of the mask were bulging and red with tiny little green pupils.  
He looked scared at first, but his fear waned when he noticed it was only two little Deku Skullkid blew a raspberry behind the mask "Make me!"  
Fycus growled "This is the kings room, you have no business being here!"  
"Then what are you doing in here?" The Skullkid questioned.

Fycus shot a deku nut at the Skullkid, scaring him.  
"Hey, you big meanie!" The Skullkid roared.  
"I said _get out!_" Fycus ordered.  
"Skullkid, I think we should listen to him..." The little purple fairy muttered.  
The yellow fairy rang "Whatever... If the little runt wont shut up, then maybe leaving is our only option."  
"Excuse me!?" Fycus spoke aloud "Who're you calling a runt!?"  
The Skullkid laughed "Fine, I'll leave... But I'm taking these with me! They're mine now." He held up the two crowns he found.  
Acacia gasped "You can't, those are ours!"  
"Too bad, so sad..." The Skullkid said "Like I said, they're mine now!"  
Fycus ran, and spat a bubble at the Skullkid, which the Skullkid dodged. Fycus shouted "Give me that!"  
"Gimme gimme never gets!" Skullkid mocked, before flying out the window.  
Fycus instantly began through the Palace and to the gates leaving. Acacia stopped him "Just leave him, don't do something stupid!"  
"But, we need those! And one of those belonged to your mother, it's special!" Fycus responded.  
"But Fycus-!"  
"Princess! Those crowns have been passed down through your family for years, I'm not letting that stupid Skullkid steal them!"  
Acacia let go of his arm slowly, before leaning in and bumping her snout to his slightly, kissing him for the first time on the snout. He blushed, and she answered "Please come back safely... It's dangerous out there..."  
"I-I... I'll be safe, Princess Acacia..." He took a deep breath, before kissing her on the cheek. He ran out, leaving the Palace. He tried following the Skullkid, but he was having trouble keeping up. He was keeping his promise, he'd do what it takes to make things right and make his and Acacia's destiny come true.

He eventually made it out to Termina field, and ran straight ahead when he saw Skullkid making a break for Clocktown. He stopped and panted hard after making it across the field and reaching town. He then glanced up to see horror at the sky... The moon, that was once beautiful and bright days ago... Was hanging close in the sky staring down at Clocktown. What horrified him the most, was the fact that there was a face on it. "W-what is that...?"  
"That's what everyone says."  
The Deku boy turned to see Skullkid floating eerily, and growled under his breath. "What do you mean?"  
"I made it do that, isn't it cool?"  
"You're lying... You're just a forest Imp, you can't do that!" Fycus answered.  
"Don't believe me!? Well, fine! You're no fun anyway!" He flew away, teasing Fycus. Fycus chased him into the Clocktower. He ran down stairs, and through a giant gate. He was astounded, when it seemed as though the floor of the path behind the gate was spinning. He stopped when he reached the end, feeling dizzy. He shook his head. The Skullkid was at the other side of this forest-like room... That was... hidden underneath the Clocktower. But the room was huge and chasm-like, where platforms were the only way across. But the platforms were too wide of a jump for Fycus to make. Fycus seemed confused, but held his questions about the odd place being below the town. "Give me back those crowns you stole, and I'll leave you alone!"  
"Why should I? You've been mean to me all night!"  
"Only because you ransacked the Kings room!" Fycus shouted, still panting from all the running.  
The Skullkid laughed "You think you're so tough! Maybe you should take a break and rest, you look tired... As a matter of fact, you should just stay there forever!"  
"Wha-? HEY, come back!" Fycus shouted, then he became scared... The Skullkid vanished without a trace. Fycus kicked the dirt angrily, before wondering where to go... He realized now that Skullkid was gone for good... He sighed, and turned around to go back through the gate, when- "_GAH!_" Something shocked him, and sent him flying back a little. "W-what...?" He stared at the way he came in... It was blocked by some kind of magic. The Skullkid wasn't lying, when he said that Fycus would stay there forever. Now he couldn't leave, and there was no way to make it across the cliff he was stuck on. "No... No, I need to get back home..." He walked back to the door way, when he was shocked and knocked back again. He sniffled, looking at a burn from the shock on his arm. He tried several times, before sitting down to rest... He looked down, and sighed "That stupid Skullkid..."

Fycus had been stuck there for a long time, before he began hearing something. "Huh, who's there?" He stood, and looked around. The little boy tried acting tough, he thought maybe it was a monster. But he soon realized it was the Skullkid's voice.  
"_What's wrong with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it!_"  
Fycus looked confused. "Horse?" He paused, then looked around "Skullkid, this isn't funny! Come out here now! Let me go home!"  
The Skullkid's voice could still be heard, but it sounded like he was mocking someone else. Fycus realized he could hear this all in his head... He got scared, and began to shake. He could hear the pain of someone else, he could feel it. Fycus began to cry as he felt agonizing pain cover him. Suddenly, he couldn't move. His feet turned into roots and his body shifted to where he could not move any longer, not even blink. A final tear dropped from his eyes, hearing Skullkid's final words "_Hee hee! Now that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that way forever!_". His words echoed, as the little Deku died... In the sad form of a warped crying tree...

_Now, I know what you're thinking... "Why end the story like that?". Why, because this is where this true story had ended. For Fycus, that is. This may be hard to wrap your head around, but Skullkid possessed a power too great for his own understanding. This power, this __**evil**__ power, resided in his mask. It took over him, and that day, he'd used the same curse on Fycus and a Hylian boy. He turned the poor Hylian boy into a Deku, unintentionally using the spirit of the butler's poor son. The Skullkid didn't mean to, but it was the mask's intention. Fycus died that day, but his spirit lived on. He even kept his promise to Acacia and the Kingdom... You see, that Hylian boy was known as the Hero of Time, who was destined to save Termina from the Skullkid. With the boy having the butler's son's spirit to aid him, the Hero used the spirit to take to Deku form whenever needed! And many, many times, this form saved his life. Fycus' spirit was proud to know he was in good hands and saving his world. The Hero had even gone to the swamp and saved it, bringing hope back to the Deku Kingdom. In the end, the Hero of Time eased the Deku boy's spirit, and no longer would the Butler's Son's spirit be restless, having saved his Kingdom he was destined to rule, and having seen the Princess one last time... Though, she never knew that it was Fycus who she saw that last time... After the Hero had defeated the great evil from Skullkid's mask, Fycus' spirit moved on to live in the earth... To become nature and watch over his homeland. Fycus still feared for when his father would come looking for him though, only to find the little boy's warped figure lifeless under the Clocktower._

Wait, what...? How do I know this story so well? Well, I am the spirit of this young boy. Yes... How glorious it felt to see the world after my departing, and I kept my promise, even in death, it was my true destiny to die for my homeland. The Hero of Time parted after saving Termina, leaving my spirit here. Though, it still pains me to have seen my dear Acacia after she received the news of my death when everything was over... I was there by her side in spirit as she cried, and I wish she could've seen me there beside her. That was the only promise I had to break, was that we never married. She had to marry someone else. The King passed away eventually, and it forced her into an arranged marriage. But her strength and wisdom only grew, and what a fine Queen she became in years pass. She even carried out the rules we wanted to change in honor of my memory, and those changes really brought the Kingdom into a better light.  
She still goes out to the garden and sits thinking of our childhood. Sometimes, I think she knows I'm there sitting next to her, because she talks to me sometimes. I may not be king, but because of the Hero, I can watch over my homeland. And because of the Hero, my spirit rests eternally by the side of the one love I had.


End file.
